


Reflection

by disgustingDonut



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, PWP, Platonic Fucking, Porn Without Plot, Scissoring, Smut, Trans Boy!Jake English, Trans Boy!John Egbert, Trans Male Character, Trans!Jake English, Trans!John Egbert, short fic, trans male character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgustingDonut/pseuds/disgustingDonut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Jake English are alike in quite a few ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaah i m sorry this is bad and short and i promise to post a longer smut fic later omfg

When you first met Jake English, he had been shy and a little timid, but that went away the more you talked to him. One thing that had prompted you to befriend him was the similarities in your appearance and according to the Strider’s, your interests.

You both did like movies, although he was more geared toward adventure while you like romance and comedy. You told him it suited him and he said the same for you. 

Eventually you two became the best of friends. It was easy with someone who was so much like you, but then you found your similarities went pretty far.

Neither of you were assigned male at your (sort of) births. So that was pretty interesting. 

And despite that original timidity and shyness, he was the one he kissed you. And some kiss it was. It was like making out with a mirror, almost, except you could reach in and grab and tear off the clothes of your reflection. The first things you both got out of the way were your pants (if you could even call Jake’s pants; it was practically a speedo.) and shirts, but you both left your hoods on (even though untangling your ridiculously long hood from your shirt without taking it off was a little tedious, but you managed). You left your shoes and socks on, too preoccupied with macking on each other than to take them off.

He had been the more adventurous one and slid his fingers inside your boyshorts, making some stupid crack about how wet you were and you simply responded with, “oh shut up, you are too” and that was a pretty good guess because when you slid your fingers across the fabric hiding his vulva, you could already feel the moisture.

The kisses you exchanged had progressively gotten steamier, neither of you really minding the clashing of teeth and biting the other’s lips unintentionally; it was all good. Then he intertwined his legs with yours and started grinding and god that felt good. 

With every little thrust the two of your would make against each other he would slid his hands up his arms, claiming his was jealous of the definition you had there. You tell him it was probably swinging around a hammer for three years, and you tell him you find his wrists attractive. He snorts the same way you do when he laughs. You’ve never found it attractive in yourself, but you think it works for him.

Eventually rutting against each other through your underwear isn’t good enough and you both take them off. He guides your left leg around his waist and he slides he does the same with his, lining both of you up just right that you can grind against each other, sharing that wetness and grinding your clits against each other. 

You gasp and moan against him, grasping at the collar of his hood to crash his lips against yours, he mutters some stupid old-timey interjection that you often feel slipping into your own vocabulary, and you end up tipping over the edge first with a sharp moan. He follows soon after.

You part after a few moments of breathing the same air, helping the other redress. Jake makes a dumb joke about how you ended up finishing first, and you sling shot his lame speedo at him.

The best thing about this little arrangement is that even after you do things like this, you’re still just friends. You hope that never changes.


End file.
